Make It Right: The Series
Detalles thumb|286x286px * Título: รักออกเดิน / Ruk Auk Dern * Título en inglés: Make It Right The Series * Género: Romance, Escolar, Juvenil, Boys love * Episodios: '''12 * '''Cadena: Line TV * Periodo de emisión: 15-Mayo-2016 a 31-Julio-2016 * Horario: domingos 8:50 pm (Horario Tailandés) * Versión sin cortes: 12:00 am (Horario Tailandés) * País: Tailandia * Duración: 45 min. Sinopsis Es una serie basada en la novela de Boys Love "Make It Right". La historia relata la vida estudiantil de un grupo de jóvenes y cómo se relacionan entre ellos, desde ser amigos, sufrir decepciones, confrontarse y enamorarse. Reparto * Panichtamrong Peemapol (Peak) es Fuse * Udompanich Krittapak (Boom) es Tee * Chittsawangdee Pawat (Ohm) es Frame * Imerbpathom Sittiwat (Toey) es Book * Chanchalerm Manasaporn (Proy) es Fing * Ua-Ampon Wichawet (Bright) es Tan * Sukpun Rattaporn (Praew) es Mook * Techakumphu Manapat (Bonne) es Nine * Ratanaumnuayshai Boonyakorn (Beam) es Rodtang * Wongsamran Sutiwas (Aof) es Yok * Kijworaluk Rathavit (Plan) es Wit * Nonthanee Jirapun (Guy) es Ess * Somkid Vichapol (Nice) es Lukmo * Inthapuch Banyada (Tonson) es Jean * Attachitsataporn Phiravich (Mean) es Champ OST de Make It Right *I believe true love exists (เชื่อว่ารักแท้มีจริง ) por Gun Achi. (GMMTV Records, 2016) *About last night (เรื่องเมื่อคืน ) por Tea Namcha. (GMMTV Records, 2016) *Love has gone (ความรักทั้งเจ็ด ) por Love Seven. (GMM GRAMMY, 2016) *I miss this (อย่าทำให้ฟ้าผิดหวัง) por Endorphine. (GMM GRAMMY, 2016) *Would you love me? (เธอจะรักฉันได้ไหม) por INSTINCT. (GMM GRAMMY, 2016) *You need me (เธอต้องมีฉัน) por Tatoo Colour. (SmallRoom, 2016) *Can't hug you (กอดไม่ได้) por Toey Sittiwat. (Crispy Sound, 2016) *That person (ใครคนนั้น) por Bedroom Audio. (Crispy Sound, 2016) Curiosidades *La serie comenzó a grabarse a inicios de 2016, de acuerdo a los posts del staff y del elenco. *Debido a que la mayoría de los actores son menores de edad ninguna de las escenas es totalmente explícita. *Boom (Tee) y Peak (Fuse) son bastante diferentes a sus personajes, Boom es muy tímido a diferencia de Tee. *Ohm (Frame) y Toey (Book) son amigos cercanos y también son los que suelen hacer mayor fanservice durante los fanmeetings. *Boom confirmó que habrá una segunda temporada de la serie, Toey añadió que estarían grabando la segunda mitad del año y se estrenaría a finales del mismo. (2016) *Ohm tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en las emociones de Frame durante la filmación del episodio 6 por lo que el director lo llamó para conversar con él y darle algunas recomendaciones. Esta escena puede apreciarse en el detrás de escenas de Make It Right. *Peak, Beam y Ohm asisten al mismo instituto, he ahí por qué se conocían antes de empezar la serie. *Peak fue reclutado por Andy (director) pero tardó 3 meses en aceptar el papel, según cuenta el mismo Peak, Andy lo buscó a través de sus amigos pero él estaba comiendo el día que le llamó y se olvidó de responderle hasta 3 meses después. *Ohm estuvo a punto de llorar durante la grabación del episodio 6 porque no conseguía mostrar las emociones correctas en la escena del día siguiente que Frame pasa con Book. *Boom vive lejos de Bangkok por lo que le fue difícil participar en todos los eventos después del lanzamiento de la serie ya que aún se encuentra estudiando y tiene que viajar constantemente. *Andy (director) vio a un chico que lucía como Ohm y le agradó su perfil para el papel de Frame, sin embargo, después decidió reclutar a Ohm viendo su cuenta en Instagram. *La edad de los actores principales tiene un orden de: Toey (20), Ohm (16), Peak (16), Boom (15). *Todo el elenco de Make It Right estuvo reunido el Fanmeeting realizado el 22 de junio en el Centro Comercial Siam (el más conocido en Tailandia). *Durante este mismo Fanmeeting, el MC le preguntó a Ohm si podía quitarse la polera y Toey respondió que no porque él se pondría celoso. Más tarde Ohm se despojó de la polera pero tan pronto lo hizo Toey se la volvió a colocar, negando a las fans y diciéndoles que Ohm era suyo. *Ohm le tiene fobia a los globos pero aceptó hacer un reto para explotar uno abrazando a Toey. *La madre de Boom siempre actualiza su cuenta de Instagram con fotografías y videos de Boom, mostrando su apoyo a él y a todo el elenco en las actividades de MIRTS. *Ohm y Peak son amigos en el Instituto al que asisten. *Ohm y Toey se reúnen cada domingo a mirar la transmisión de Make It Right juntos desde que se estrenó la serie. *Boom siempre está de acuerdo en todo lo que Peak dice, pues según él, es una gran persona. *Beam y Boom están en 10mo año por lo que deben cumplir con un entrenamiento de servicio, razón por la que desde inicios de Julio tuvieron que cortar su cabello. *Toey, Ohm, Plan, Tonson y Boom (junto a White de Love Sick) fueron seleccionados para formar parte de una nueva serie llamada: War of Convent The Series, que ya ha comenzado a grabarse. Aún no se sabe si también será de temática Boys Love. *Boom confesó que su primer beso fue con Peak durante la grabación del Episodio 3 donde Tee besa a Fuse. *En el programa Woody Talk le preguntaron a Ohm, Toey, Peak y Boom si tuvieron algún inconveniente al aceptar los papeles debido a la temática Boys Love, a lo que todos respondieron que no ya que lo veían como trabajo y una temática más dentro de sus profesiones. *Boom sorprendió a Peak cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Udon (donde vive Boom) para el Tour de Make It Right, le estaba esperando detrás de una columna con un ramo de rosas, se escondió allí hasta que Peak pasó junto a Nice y Aof, le extendió el ramo y Peak le sonrió aceptándolo. *Durante el programa de AtTime: Ohm, Toey y Peak interpretaron la canción del OST de MIRTS "Love has gone" en vivo. *Peak visitó a sus compañeros de Make It Right en el set de filmación para War Of Convent: the series. *En a transmisión del ep 9 cuando Book acusa a Frame de haberle hablado de "esa noche" a Wit y Ess, Ohm subió a su cuenta de Twitter una imagen de dicha escena y escribió "Ni siquiera les dije" al lado de algunos emoticones llorando. *Make It Right Instagram Oficial *Peak Instagram Oficial *Boom Instagram Oficial *Toey Instagram Oficial *Ohm Instagram Oficial Galería Maxresdefault-1466345289.jpg Tumblr o62jgxBXGr1tjqza6o3 1280.jpg Tumblr o62jgxBXGr1tjqza6o4 1280.jpg Tumblr o62jgxbxgr1tjqza6o5 1280.jpg Categoría:Yaoi Categoría:Escolar Categoría:Tailandia Categoría:Romance Categoría:TLDrama2016 Categoría:TLDrama Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Juvenil Categoría:Romance juvenil Categoría:BL's